Recent attention to “green” generation of energy has produced a variety of new processes and refinements of existing methods for providing electrical power. However, many renewable energy sources (e.g., solar power and wind power) may be only intermittently available, thus possibly requiring substantial storage capacity in order to provide electricity on demand. Even continuously-available power sources (e.g., nuclear) may benefit from electrical energy storage allowing intermittent peak loading in excess of continuously-available average capacity. Existing batteries nominally suitable for these purposes can be expensive to operate, especially on a total unit energy cost basis (considering capital costs and limited cycle lifetimes, especially deep-cycle lifetimes).
Further, existing batteries may have energy densities substantially below those of fossil fuels, thus motivating continued primary use of hydrocarbon fuels for personal transport despite known negative effects of the use of hydrocarbons for such purposes. Improved battery technology could enable more widespread use of electric vehicles supported by “green” power generation.